Why Don't You And I
by Heavy Glow
Summary: Rory, Jess, Lorelai, and Luke head to a secluded cabin for Christmas. What happens on one long frosty winter night when emotion and sexual tension run high? LITERATI with traces of Luke/Lorelai Chapter FIVE!
1. Chapter One

Title- Why Don't You And I  
  
Author- Heavy Glow  
  
E Mail- motivation_77@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Gilmore Girls. this is a FAN fiction site!  
  
A/N- YES! It is I, again! Are you getting sick of me or what? Lol! This a literati, my friend gave me this idea, she told me I had to write it.the title comes from the song Why Don't You And I, by Santana feat Chad Kroger, I LOVE this song, you guys should check it out! Plus, it seems like a good title for this story!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Why Don't You And I  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After spending what seemed like forever looking for the phone, Rory Gilmore caught her breath. She grabbed the phone from under the pile of socks that her mother had dumped while looking for her favourite pair, the ones with the little steaming cups of coffee that Rory had given her for Christmas last year. "Hello?"  
  
"Rory dear, what took you so long to answer the phone? Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine Grandma, I couldn't find the phone." Rory replied.  
  
"Well there is a place you should keep it. Anyways, I didn't phone to talk to you about the phone. Is your mother home?" Her Grandmother asked.  
  
"No, she's at the inn."  
  
"On a Sunday? My goodness." Her Grandmother said. "Why on earth would she be working on a Sunday?!"  
  
"Michael was working and there was an emergency, so she had to go in." Rory replied.  
  
"Ok, well then, I'll just tell you." There was a pause. "Your Grandfather and I were suppose to go to this cabin retreat over Christmas. But it just so happens that an unexpected business trip came up. We were wondering if you and your mother would like to use that cabin, since it is Christmas and we won't be home, there's no reason why you have to stay there all by yourselves over the holiday."  
  
"That sounds great Grandma. I'll ask mom." Rory grinned, just wait until her mom hears this! A cabin in the woods, real Christmas tree, coffee by the fireplace, and plenty of snow!  
  
"The only thing is, I want you to bring this Luke fellow. I do not want Lorelai in the woods by herself. I'm afraid for the animals." Her Grandmother laughed. 'she must really be in the Christmas spirit!'  
  
"I agree, but I don't know if Luke can come, he might have his own plans." Rory replied. "But once I talk to mom, I'll ask him."  
  
"Thank you Rory. If you decide to go, I will leave the key with Maria and your presents too." Her Grandmother told her. "Merry Christmas."  
  
As Rory hung up the phone her mother walked into the house. "Who was that mini me?" her mother asked.  
  
"That was Grandmother." Rory replied. "She phoned to say that she wouldn't be home for Christmas."  
  
"No Friday dinners? WHOO!" Lorelai did her happy dance, which consisted of waving your arms in the air and jumping in circles.  
  
"AND," Rory ignored her mother. "That they were planning to stay in a cabin, but they had to leave on business trip. They want us to have the cabin." Rory told her.  
  
"Really? A cabin in the woods? With a fireplace and coffee and a real Christmas tree and little fuzzy animals?"  
  
"There's one condition though." Rory told her.  
  
Lorelai looked at her. "What?"  
  
"Luke has to go."  
  
"Luke?! Why?" Lorelai sat down.  
  
"She said something about you in the woods by yourself and something about animals." Rory laughed.  
  
"But Luke won't go!" Lorelai whined.  
  
"I guess we will just have to see." Rory grinned. She grabbed her jacket, her mother following her. "Let's go."  
  
AT THE DINER  
  
"Luke!!" Lorelai cried, sitting on a stool in front of Luke.  
  
"You're not getting any coffee." Luke told her.  
  
"I didn't come for the coffee." The diner went quiet. "But since you mentioned it."  
  
"Luke, what we came here for was," Rory smiled at Jess as he poured her coffee. "Hey Jess."  
  
"You came here to hey Jess?" Luke glanced at her as he pored coffee.  
  
Rory blushed. "No, we came to ask if you would spend Christmas with us."  
  
"Spend Christmas? With you guys?" Luke sat down. "Why?"  
  
"Because you're just so merry during the Chrismas season and we wanted you to spread the joy." Lorelai told him.  
  
Jess burst out laughing, wondering what the two Gilmore girls were up to now. Luke looked at him, then from Rory to Lorelai. "You're the sane one. Tell me what you're talking about."  
  
"Well, see. my Grandparents were suppose to go to a cabin for the holidays. Then this business trip came up and now they can't go. Since they already paid for the cabin they said we could stay there. As long as you were there too." Rory told him.  
  
"Me? why me?" Luke asked her.  
  
"I don't know. But she doesn't want my mother in the woods by herself with small animals."  
  
"I resent that!" her mother said.  
  
Jess laughed. 'I can understand that.' He thought to him self. 'Does this mean I have to go too?'  
  
"What about Jess?" Luke asked. 'He's crazy if he wants to spend 2 weeks with them in a cabin in the middle of no where!' Jess thought. 'I'll go crazy if I have too!'  
  
"Jess can come too." Lorelai replied. Rory glanced at her mom.  
  
Luke pretended to think about it for awhile. Jess looked from his uncle to Rory, to Rory's insane mother. Would he be able to spend more then 24 hours in a secluded cabin with them?  
  
"Sure, Caesar can take over the restaurant while I'm gone." Luke nodded, still a little unsure himself.  
  
"Yay!" Lorelai and Rory jumped up and down. "We love Luke!" they chanted.  
  
Jess and Luke looked at each other, both with wary looks in their eye. 'Christmas with the Gilmore girls?' they thought. 'This should be interesting.'  
  
  
  
A/N: So what do you guys think so far? This is my first time even attempting to write a Lit, so please go easy on me you guys!! She said smoething about you in the woods by yor 


	2. Chapter Two

Title- Why Don't You And I  
  
Author- Heavy Glow  
  
E Mail- motivation_77@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer- You know the drill..  
  
A/N- Wow! I had no idea this story would get so many reviews!! Thanks! And to think that I wasn't even going to post it because I thought it sucked!! but thank you guys!! I have to clear up and couple of things, this is a R/J fic, it has traces of L/L. and I want to thank all the ppl that reviewed all of my other stories as well.. my loyal readers!! (Starbelly, ShadowGoddess, dodgerluv, Trory4ever, MaryATroryFan, Coffeechick87, SarahV. there's more, but I can't remember your names! I'm sorry! ) I'm glad you like my stories. I haven't got the plot straightened out. I'm just writing from the top of my head and I'm sorry if my story drags on forever..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Why Don't You And I  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jess was silent as he drove. It turned out that they had needed two cars, and Luke's was in the shop. Which left Jess to drive his and Luke to drive Lorelai's. He glanced over at the silent Rory. What was she thinking? Lorelai had fought tooth and nail about Luke driving her jeep, she said she didn't trust him with Betty (her jeep). Luke had reminded her of when she got lost and spent hours without coffee a few years ago. She gave in and let him drive, but on one condition, she was there with him. Which left Rory and Jess together in the same car for god only knew how long. Jess glanced over at Rory again, she was absorbed in the scenery.  
  
Rory stared at the passing trees. The miles passing slowly as they headed toward the cabin. 'Wow, Luke is a really slow driver.' She thought. 'Jess seems ... not Jess like, I wonder what's wrong?' She glanced briefly at him, turning away quickly when he looked at her and caught her scrutiny. Jess was the James Dean type, he was mysterious and you never knew what he was thinking, or about to do. He was the rebel with out a cause. Rory grinned to herself.  
  
"Are you ok?" Jess turned his head.  
  
Rory was still caught up in her thoughts.  
  
"Rory?" he touched her arm lightly, sending a brief tingly feeling through them both. Rory jumped and instinctively pulled a way from his touch. "Are you ok? You aren't your usual chatty self."  
  
"I'm fine, I think its coffee withdrawal." She turned back to the window, blushing a little.  
  
"That's why I brought this." He reached his hand behind the driver's seat as he held onto the steering wheel with the other. He lifted a thermos into the front seat.  
  
Rory looked at him. "Is that- what I think it is?" her eyes were as wide as saucers.  
  
He grinned, secretly proud of himself. "Yep, Luke's coffee." He handed her the thermos. "but you have to share."  
  
Rory grinned back at him. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" she took the thermos from his hands and poured the brown liquid into a cup. "Here you go." She handed him the cup. She then proceeded to pour herself a cup. She took a sip, letting the warmth of it flow through her. "You're a life saver!"  
  
"Anything for you." Jess replied. He then realized what he had said and looked over at her. He found her staring at him with doe eyes. "After all, if anything happened, Luke would kill me." Rory smiled and went back to drinking her coffee. 'Whoa.' He thought to himself. 'That could have been weird.' They drove in silence for awhile, Rory still looking out her window and Jess with his eyes on the road. Every now and then, one would take a quick glance at the other. Finally, to ease some of the awkwardness, Jess flicked on the radio. It was on a rock station. 'I Wanna Be Sedated' came on, Rory looked over at Jess and grinned.  
  
'I love this song!" Rory told him.  
  
"You like stuff like this?" Jess grinned. "I thought you would be into that chick music."  
  
"Chick music?" Rory raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, like, I don't know." Jess shrugged. "Just chick music." At that, an old Pearl Jam song came on. At the same time Jess and Rory started to sing along.  
  
They looked at each other in surprise. "You like Pearl Jam?" They both laughed. Jess looked up in time to see Luke pull of to the left. "Must be lunch." He pulled into the parking lot behind him.  
  
"I absolutely had to stop for coffee, and I had to beg Luke to do it." Lorelai ran up to the car and opened the door to pull Rory out. "I smell coffee?!" she eyed the thermos. "Where did you get it? Did Jess stop for you?"  
  
Rory smiled at her mother. "Jess had it packed."  
  
"See Luke, your nephew is nice! Why can't you be?" Lorelai turned to Luke.  
  
"Lorelai! You wanted to stop at the edge of town and turn around so we could go back so I would make you coffee!" Luke sighed. Jess and Rory laughed. They all walked into the diner. "Sit down before you hurt your self." He told Lorelai, who was straining to see a waitress in the crowded restaurant. Rory sat down and slide inside. Lorelai sat across from her so she could be on the look out for a waitress. Which left Jess to sit next to Rory.  
  
"Waitress!" Lorelai practically yelled. "I need your blackest cup of coffee!"  
  
"Coming right up." The waitress replied.  
  
"What about the rest of us?" Rory asked. "I'm famished!"  
  
"Oh, I forgot about you guys!" Lorelai laughed. The waitress came back to take their orders.  
  
"Why didn't you say something earlier?" Jess asked Rory as Lorelai and Luke bickered about something.  
  
"I didn't want you to stop because of me," Rory shrugged.  
  
"If you were hungry, all you had to do was asked, I would have stopped." Jess told her. They ate in silence for awhile. Both watching Lorelai and Luke bicker back and forth.  
  
"I can't wait until Christmas!" Lorelai ignored Luke and spoke to Rory and Jess.  
  
"Neither can I!" Rory exclaimed.  
  
This was the Rory that Jess knew. 'What's up with her?' Jess thought. 'I guess I'll have to find out when we're alone again.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I know that was a crappy chapter, I just wanted them to talk a bit, the next chapter will start off with them in the cabin! It's time for some wintry fun! Review please!!! 


	3. Chapter Three

Title- Why Don't You And I  
  
Author- Jenny  
  
E Mail- motivattion_77@hotmail.com  
  
A/N- Thanks for the reviews you guys, I'll try to make the chapter's longer, but this means you will have to wait a little while for me to update!  
  
  
  
  
  
Why Don't You And I  
  
Chapter Three  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After driving for what seemed like hours they pulled up in front of this big log cabin. It had a wrap around patio that seemed to disappear. Smoke drifted from the chimney up in to the bright blue sky. Rory took a deep breath of the fresh air and let it whoosh out, letting little puffs of 'smoke' out of her own.  
  
"Wow! This place is great!" Rory shouted as she bounded towards her mother, who was stepping out of her jeep.  
  
"And look at the snow! Wait! Did I see a rabbit?!" Lorelai looked towards the trees.  
  
"No Lorelai, that was not a rabbit!" Luke told her as he grabbed the bags from the jeep.  
  
"This place is great, isn't it Jess?" Rory asked, smiling at him.  
  
"Just great." He replied. 'Wow this place is cozy.' He pulled a cigarette out of his jacket.  
  
"While you are here, you will not contaminate the clean, fresh country air!" Luke pulled the cigarette from his mouth. Jess stared at him.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me!" Jess stared at his insane uncle. Lorelai and Rory snickered. "This is insane!" Jess grabbed his bag and headed to the front door.  
  
"And you will be polite to both Rory and Lorelai!" Luke pointed at him.  
  
"Me?" Jess dropped his bag. "Why I've been nothing but a ray of sunshine since you decided to drag me out here to Clampett territory!" Luke just looked at his nephew.  
  
"Lighten up Luke, give the kid a break." Lorelai whispered to Luke.  
  
"Come on Jess, let's go find our rooms!" Rory unlocked the door, pulling Jess in behind her. "Wow! This place is perfect!" 'It's so cozy and romantic!'  
  
"Yeah," Jess sighed. 'Just great, it seems like something out of a cheesy romance novel... not that I would know.' He followed Rory into the living room.  
  
"Wow! It's like something out of a romance novel!" Lorelai exclaimed as she walked in through the door, followed by Luke loaded down with packages. "Jess, give your uncle a hand with that."  
  
"Yes Ma'am." Jess walked out the front door. Rory and Lorelai then set off to find the best bedrooms.  
  
"This is great!" Lorelai pounced on one bed. "This ones mine!"  
  
"But Mom! I found that one first!" Rory complained.  
  
"I'm older then you, I get first pick! I gave birth to you!" Lorelai stretched out.  
  
Rory gave her mother a dirty look and set off to find another bedroom. She started on the other end of the hall, she threw open the first door, it was a big walk in closet, filled with blankets and Towels. She closed it again. She pushed open the next door to find a pink room. 'There's no way I'm going to stay there!' she thought. She walked on to the next room, the door was slightly open, and she pushed on it. It gave way to a beautiful room of bright colours. She walked in and looked up at the skylight. She threw her bag down onto the floor and plopped onto the bed. 'This is it!' she closed her eyes for a few minutes, wondering what she should do. She stretched, feeling a kink in her leg from traveling so much she decided to take a bath. She got up and gathered the things that she would need. She spotted a door opposite from the door that she entered through, she walked over and opened the door, it led to a bathroom. "Perfect!" she ran the tub as she went to grab one of her favourite books, and her favourite lilac scented bath beads. She sunk into the tub and let the warm water surround her tired body. "This is nice."  
  
Jess walked through the upper floor in search of a bedroom. 'This is going to be a great Christmas.' He thought sourly. Between his uncle jumping down his throat at every turn, and having to spend two weeks with Rory in a cabin, in the middle of NOWHERE, he knew it was going to be one hell of a holiday. He threw open a door and walked into a bedroom, it was decorated in dark colours. "Perfect." He threw his stuff down on the floor. "I need a shower." He walked to what he thought was a closet and threw open that door as well.  
  
Rory screamed as a door in the opposite direction of the spacious bathroom was thrown open. She cursed. "Jess!"  
  
He stared at her for awhile, "Shit." He said when he recovered form the shock. He turned around. "Oh Rory! I'm sorry! I thought this was the closet!" he stared at his feet. He heard Rory step out of the tub.  
  
"You can turn around now Jess." Rory told him while she made sure the towel was secure.  
  
"I'm really-"  
  
"It's ok! It was an accident!" Rory told him, all the while telling herself not to blush. "It happens all the time."  
  
"It doesn't to me." Jess tried not to look at Rory, 'her pale delicate shoulders, the length of her-' his thoughts were cut off.  
  
"What?" Lorelai and Luke burst in through the door. "What happened?"  
  
"Jess!" Luke yelled.  
  
"Rory, what happened? You screamed!" Lorelai looked from her daughter to Jess.  
  
"Jess didn't realize that the door in his bedroom led to a bathroom, not a closet. And I didn't realize that we shared a bathroom." Rory told her. "So he walked in on me and scared me."  
  
"We're you unclothed? Because if you were I'll gauge his eye-" Luke looked at Jess.  
  
"No Luke, I was in a towel, standing in front of the sink." Rory told him.  
  
"Good." Luke nodded. "Get out Jess."  
  
Lorelai looked at Rory as Jess gave her a grateful look. "You like him don't you." She stated more then questioned after they left.  
  
"What?" Rory's glance went to her mother.  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"Yeah." She looked at her mother. "I heard you." She didn't bother to deny it.  
  
"Guess what I found while you were taking your little bath!" Lorelai exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"What?" Rory asked.  
  
"A Christmas tree! A real Christmas tree! Ready to decorate!" Lorelai jumped up and down. "Get dressed! I'm giving you 10 minutes before I start!"  
  
"Can't we wait? I'm in serious need of coffee!"  
  
"We can wait, but only for coffee!" Lorelai walked out. "Only coffee is worthy!"  
  
Ten minutes later Rory walked downstairs to follow the smell of coffee. "Thank you, thank you!" Rory sat on the stool as Jess passed her a cup.  
  
"I figured you'd be needing it." Jess looked down at his hands. "About earlier. I'm really sorry! I had no idea you were in there! Or that it was a bathroom." Jess smiled sheepishly. "And thank you for saying that to Luke. I really did think that he would gauge my eyes out."  
  
Rory laughed. "I don't think he would have actually done that, but you're welcome anyway! We are about to decorate the tree! Come help!" Rory stood up.  
  
"I don't think so." Jess shook his head.  
  
"Come on!" Rory grabbed his arm, sending little bolts of electricity through her, and him. "You're helping!" They walked down the stairs, following Lorelai's voice singing 'The Hat I Got For Christmas' at the top of her lungs. "Wow, this place is great!" Rory looked around the room. A jukebox stood in one corner, a pool table was in one end of the room, with a couch to the left. A bar took up space on the right wall. The Christmas tree, and Lorelai stood in the middle of the floor.  
  
"It's about time!" Lorelai tossed some lights to Jess. "Get crackin'!" Rory grabbed the other end of the lights, and started stringing them in the opposite direction. Lorelai decided that she would dance around.  
  
"What is the racket!" Luke came down over the stairs to find all three covered from head to toe in some sort of decorations or another.  
  
"Come help!" Lorelai danced over to him, dragging him by the arm to the tree. "We need some music!" she bounded over to the jukebox scanning the songs. 'Ooh's' and 'Ahh's' could be heard. She pressed a couple buttons. 'I Love Rock And Roll' came on. Both Rory and Lorelai screamed in delight. Jess and Luke looked at them, then at each other.  
  
"Aren't you suppose to listen to Christmas music?" Jess asked. "Not to put a damper on the festivities, but-"  
  
"This is Christmas music! Gilmore Christmas music!" Rory told him as she and her mother danced around, garland in their hands.  
  
"I actually believe you." Jess grinned. "It's crazy enough to be true." Rory smiled.  
  
They continued to decorate the tree. They were putting on the finishing touches when Luke came down with Coffee. Rory, Jess and Lorelai stared at him in amazement, he was actually giving them coffee!  
  
"What?" Luke asked. "It's Christmas!" he set down the tray and walked towards the tree, he picked up the angel and went to put it on the top.  
  
"Noooo!" Lorelai and Rory yelled. "Wait!"  
  
"What?" Luke jumped, almost dropping the angel. "What's wrong?"  
  
"We usually do rock, paper, scissors to see if the star or the angel goes on top!" Lorelai told him.  
  
"What?" Luke looked at her.  
  
"I'm the angel." Lorelai told him, Luke laughed, and she ignored him. "If I win, the angel goes on top. If Rory wins, it's the star!"  
  
"Go ahead!" Luke shrugged.  
  
"Ok! Rock, paper, scissors!" Lorelai counted off. Rory won.  
  
"Yay! The star!" Rory jumped up and down.  
  
"I'll help." Jess gave Rory a boost so she could reach the top.  
  
"Thanks," Rory said.  
  
"And now! Food!" Lorelai said. "Kitchen!" Rory and Jess walked along behind Luke and Lorelai.  
  
"I was hoping for the star." Jess told her.  
  
"I was too, but I always win anyway!" Rory told him, then she whispered, "My mom always picks the rock!"  
  
Jess laughed. 'Maybe Christmas won't be so bad after all.' 


	4. Chapter Four

Title- Why Don't You And I  
  
Author- Jenny  
  
E Mail- motivation_77@hotmail.com  
  
A/N- ... Thanks for the reviews you guys! You rock!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Why Don't You And I  
  
Chapter Four  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory slept fitfully that night; dreams of Jess plagued her sub conscious. She tossed and turned, finally she decided that only a caffinated beverage would solve the problem. She shoved on her slippers and trudged down over the stairs. There wasn't a sound to be heard. She began to hum Christmas songs to herself, just bit's of different songs as she made some hot chocolate. She took her cup and wandered aimlessly around the house, the warm liquid easing the knot in her stomach. Why was Jess on her mind so often lately? She walked into the room with the huge picture window and fireplace to find it all a glow. She shrugged, maybe her mom and Luke were there earlier. She walked towards the two armchairs that were strategically placed in front of the fireplace. "Why do I think about him so much? What is it about him?" she mumbled to herself.  
  
"You know the first sign of insanity.." Jess trailed off.  
  
Rory nearly jumped out of her skin. "Jess! You scared me!" she plopped down into the chair that he was not occupying.  
  
"Who are you thinking about so much?" Jess asked her quietly. 'Could it be him?'  
  
"What are you doing out here?" Rory asked, ignoring the question. He held up his book, keeping silent. She knew he was waiting for an answer. "It's cold tonight hunh?" Rory tried to change the subject.  
  
"Yeah," Jess looked at her. She was usually easy to talk to, but tonight, there was something different, she was different. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Me? I'm fine." Rory replied, sipping her hot chocolate. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"You seem, for a lack of a word," Jess set his book down. "Not Rory like."  
  
"I had a weird dream, well it wasn't weird- it just freaked me out a little." Rory shrugged. "That's why I came down to get this." She held up her cup.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.  
  
Rory looked at him for awhile. 'Could I?' she thought. 'it would scare him wouldn't it? Was my mom right? Is that my sub conscious' way of telling me that I like him?'  
  
"Rory?" Jess touched her arm.  
  
She jolted, glancing up at him. "No, I'm ok. It was nothing."  
  
He could tell that whatever it was, it was bothering her. But if she didn't want to talk about it, what could he do? "You look really tense."  
  
"I feel really tense." She replied.  
  
"Come here." He told her. He had no idea what he was doing.  
  
"What?" Rory's head snapped up.  
  
"Just come here. Trust me." she stood and walked the few feet to stand next to his chair. He took her hand and gently pulled her to stand in front of him as he sat on the floor. "Sit." She sat, he pulled her back so that she rested against his chest. He started to message her neck and shoulders, his fingers gently kneading. She jumped at first, but gradually, she relaxed to the rhythmic motion of his fingers as they sent shivers through her.  
  
He was surrounded by the scent that was purely Rory. He took a deep breath as he felt her quiver beneath his touch. He closed his eyes and opened them again, just to make sure that this wasn't a dream. It was a surreal feeling, him, Rory, the warmth of the fireplace and the snow falling gently outside. He knew he could stay like it forever, could she? He was jolted from his thoughts when Rory's sigh penetrated through.  
  
"That feels great." Rory sighed again. "Why didn't you tell me you could do this?"  
  
"You didn't ask." He replied, quietly.  
  
"Would you have if I did?"  
  
"I'd do anything you asked me." he replied, barely above a whisper. She turned slowly, his arms dropped to rest on either side of her. She looked at him for what seemed like an eternity. What would she do? Would she run? Had he said too much? A million thoughts ran through his head. Their eyes locked, she sat there staring into his eyes. She believed that the eyes were the windows to the soul. He stared back, his eyes then moving down as she licked her lips nervously. It was when her lips were touching his that he realized one of them had moved, or was it the both of them? He wasn't sure, all he knew was that he was finally kissing Rory. Their kiss went on for what seemed like an eternity, it was slow and full of curiosity and wonder. At a loud crackle of the fire, they both pulled away, out of their dreamlike state. "Rory-"  
  
"Shhh," she replied, holding her finger to his mouth. "Let's just sit here." She turned around, leaning against his chest. He pulled a blanket from the chair and covered them both. He wrapped her tightly in his arms. For tonight, if it was only tonight, she was his.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I know it's short. and I did promise longer chapters. but it seemed like a good place to leave off. 


	5. Chapter Five

Title- Why Don't You And I  
  
Author- Jenny  
  
E Mail- motivation_77@hotmail.com  
  
Author's Note- Thanks for all the reviews you guys! I know this has taken forever and I'm sorry! With school and all. I've started new classes . all the usual complaints! I might try to end this story soon, just have a few more chapters. or it could end up dragging on forever.. but I'm aiming for a short and sweet story!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Why Don't You and I  
  
Chapter Five  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Good morning." Jess said to Rory as she stirred in his arms. He had watched her all night, the way she slept and the little noises that she made.  
  
"Morning," Rory replied, stretching. She looked up at him. 'What happens now?' she thought.  
  
Jess stared at her for awhile before he decided to talk. "Rory, I think we should talk about this."  
  
"About what? Nothing happened." Rory denied vehemently, to herself and to him.  
  
Jess sighed. He knew that she wanted to talk. What was holding her back? They couldn't just let this happen and not do anything about it. 'What did happen?' he thought. "Rory, We can't just leave this. There's something between us and you know it. You feel it too. It's not just me."  
  
Rory looked up at him, she stood up. "I think I should go."  
  
He watched her walk away. He ran his hands over his face. "I need a shower."  
  
Later that morning...  
  
"Good morning Jess." Lorelai said when he walked down over the stairs. "Sleep well?"  
  
Jess glanced at her, then at Rory. "Yep, it's very peaceful here."  
  
"Don't I know it, I slept like a log." Luke handed Jess a cup of coffee.  
  
"How can you sleep like a log?" Rory asked, sitting down.  
  
"A proverbial one." Luke supplied. Rory smiled.  
  
"So did you sleep good?" Her mother asked her.  
  
Her head snapped up. "I slept fine." She sipped her coffee.  
  
"So your bed was comfortable?"  
  
"Very."  
  
"I thought I heard someone walking around last night." Luke set a plate full of food on the table.  
  
"I wanted cocoa." Jess and Rory replied in unison.  
  
"You both decided you wanted cocoa at the same time?" Luke asked, looking at Jess suspiciously.  
  
"I wasn't up the same time Rory was, I didn't see her. There wasn't a late night rendezvous is that's what you're thinking."  
  
"He wasn't thinking that. Were you Luke?" Lorelai gave him a hard look.  
  
"No, it never entered my mind." He continued to dish out breakfast. He gave Jess one last glare.  
  
"So what are you two up to today?"  
  
"I'm going to read a book." Rory told her mother. "Then I'm going to go for a walk." Her mother glanced at her as she stood up from the table.  
  
"You're not going to finish your breakfast?" She asked.  
  
"No, I'm not as hungry as I thought I was." Rory replied, walking out of the kitchen and up over the stairs.  
  
Jess stood up after her, "I think I'm goin to go for a walk." He grabbed his coat and headed towards the back door.  
  
"Don't get lost." Lorelai told him. She watched him with a thoughtful look on her face. "There's something going on here."  
  
"I'll kill him." Luke jumped up with his spatula in hand.  
  
"Sit down Luke." Lorelai pulled on his flannel sleeve. "Would it be so bad if they did get together? Rory would get him on the right track."  
  
"Or he would drag her to the other side." Luke sat down. "I thought you didn't like Jess anyway."  
  
"I think I've changed my mind." Lorelai drifted into her own thoughts for a minute. "If there was something we could do." Luke looked at her in mid chewing of his breakfast.  
  
"No, we're not interfering! If something is going to happen, let it happen by itself!" Luke put his fork down.  
  
"It would be a healthier environment!"  
  
"Since when did you care about healthiness? Look at what you eat!" Lorelai shushed him. "Don't shush me!"  
  
"AH HA!" Lorelai exclaimed. Causing Luke to drop the fork that he had just picked up. "I just realized that I forgot some Christmas gifts!"  
  
"You're lying! You didn't forget any Christmas gifts! You came here with Sears behind you!" Luke exclaimed.  
  
"Rory! I just realized that I forgot a couple special Christmas gifts and Luke and I are going to drive back and get them, could you go out and tell Jess, he needs to chop some wood for the fire! Us dainty girls couldn't do anything like that!" Lorelai jumped out of her seat when her daughter entered the room.  
  
Rory gave her a skeptical look. "Are you sure you forgot them? We came with sears behind us."  
  
"That's the same thing I said!" Luke threw up his hands.  
  
"I'm positive I forgot them!" Lorelai exclaimed. "And if Luke doesn't want to drive me, I'll just have to drive my little old self down the mountain. And lord knows it isn't fit for a lady to do so!" She put her hand to her forehead.  
  
"I'll drive you." Luke stood up and walked towards the door. "I have to go clean off the jeep first."  
  
"Thank you Lukey!" Lorelai called after him.  
  
"I know you didn't forget any presents Mom." Rory looked at her. "You would never forget them. So what's this all about?" Lorelai stalled for a second. "I'll tell you the truth, you're old enough now. I want to spend some alone time with Luke."  
  
"Mo-om!" Rory exclaimed.  
  
"You wanted to know!"  
  
"You're right, I did, and I'll never ask again." Rory told her.  
  
"Good girl! Now go tell Jess what I told you to tell him!" Lorelai grabbed her daughter's coat. "I don't know what time we'll be back, so don't wait up!"  
  
"Where'd he go?" Rory asked her mom. Lorelai shrugged. "Oh great!" She pulled on her mittens, her hat, and her boots and trudged outside. "Bye Luke."  
  
"Where are you going?" Luke asked her as he finished cleaning off the car.  
  
"To find Jess, have you seen him?"  
  
"He went that way." Luke pointed towards a wooded path. "I think there's a field and a little pond there or something."  
  
Rory walked on, caught up in her own thoughts. 'What am I going to do? Is there something more then friendship between Jess and I? There has to be after last night. He was right, it did feel .like it was meant to be.' Rory continued walking through the forest, oblivious to the sights around her, until something hit her leg. She stopped and turned around. Jess was standing there tossing a snowball from one hand to the other.  
  
"Looking for me?" He asked with an innocent grin on his face.  
  
Rory bent down to wipe the snow off her jeans. "As a matter of fact. I am." She turned around and looked at something in the other direction, secretly grabbing a hand full of snow. She molded it into a ball behind her back. She smiled at Jess. "My mom and Luke just left to go home."  
  
He walked closer. "And left us here?" he stopped to stand in front of her.  
  
"She forgot some special Christmas gifts."  
  
"Your mother forgot Christmas gifts?" he looked at her with the same look that she had had earlier.  
  
"That's what she says!" Rory shrugged and finished with the snowball. She threw it at him and nailed him in the stomach.  
  
"Hey!" Jess exclaimed. "That hurt!"  
  
"Wimp." Rory replied teasingly.  
  
"Wimp hunh? I'll show you a wimp!" Jess ran towards her, send Rory into a mad dash, squealing with laughter.  
  
"Jess no! Please!" He tackled her gently to the ground, shoving a handful of snow down her jacket. She squealed and squirmed as he lid on top of her, only lodging the snow further down. She realized this and stopped, lying completely still. She looked up at Jess. His eyelids hooded. He looked into her eyes and brushed a stray piece of hair from her face. Rory stared back, looking into the deepest, chocolate coloured eyes she had ever seen. But what was it that she saw in them? She didn't notice that Jess was moving until his lips were lightly touching hers. He stayed still, asking a silent question. She moved, making the kiss deeper. It was the answer he was waiting for and he wrapped her in his arms. Finally the kiss was over; they sat there looking at each other, both wondering what to say, or what to do.  
  
"Rory, where does this leave us?" Jess decided to go first. "After last night, well-."  
  
"I know, I was confused, I didn't know what to think. Dean was my last boyfriend Jess, and look how that ended, he cheated on me. I don't want that to happen again." Rory looked down at her mitten-covered hands.  
  
He put his forefinger in under her chin and lifted her head so he could look into her eyes. "I will never, ever do what Dean did to you. I promise." She shivered at the intensity of his gaze. "You're wet, you must be freezing. Let's go back to the cabin and get you warm."  
  
"And how do you plan that Mariano?" Rory asked as he helped her off the ground.  
  
"I have my ways." Jess replied with his lopsided grin.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note- So that's it for this chapter! Hope you liked it! I'm sorry it took so long! Review!! And stay tuned for warm and fun cabin adventures! 


End file.
